Instant Change
by Eistoot
Summary: Jude had one more chance to speak to her mom, but it was a fight. Now that her mother has died Jude is regretting everything. Even Tommy. PLEASE R
1. The News

**Chapter One: The News**

Jude hid behind the curtain of the stage. She peeked to see mother there, a woman who she hadn't seen in a year because she abandoned her and her sister to marry her boyfriend and run off to europe. Jude was glad to see her, but then at the same time despised to see her new husband stand next to her.

"Jude?" she heard a voice behind her say.

She turned around to view her guitarist, Speed standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Speed.." Jude said with a sad expression. She looked down at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Speed asked.

"My mom is here." Jude said sighing.

"What? Really? Why?" Speed asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea. But I don't think I'm going to be able to go out there." Jude said walking toward the exit.

"Jude, yes you can." Speed said holding her back.

"Speed, she abandoned me." Jude said holding back tears.

"Jude, you are an adult, and you have your dad." Speed said.

"What does it matter? If you cared about your kids you would stay there with them through their lives. Not go and marry your dumb boyfriend, and not even invite them." Jude said with tears falling down her face.

Speed then took her into his arms. "It's okay, Jude. Just calm down. You have to do this, you have to face her sometime. And now is the time."

Jude then pulled her self out of Speed's arms and wiped her tears. "Yeah..you are right." she said grabbing her guitar. "Thanks, Speed." she said smiling.

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" Speed said smiling. Although he hated being friends with Jude, but with her boyfriend how could he ever tell Jude how he felt.

"Jude, you ready?" Tommy asked walking in.

"Yeah. Oh and thanks again Speed." Jude said kissing him on the cheek. Then she walked over to tune her guitar.

"Hey, Spiderman." Tommy said walking over.

"It's Speed." Speed said defensively.

"Listen, stay away from my girlfriend or I'll make sure you never play guitar for anyone ever again." Tommy said.

"Excuse me?" Speed said fuming.

"You heard me. Jude needs a man..not a boy." Tommy said walking away.

"Well she also needs a straight guy." Speed said smiling at his joke.

Then Tommy turned around, "I'd take that back if I were you." Tommy said walking towards him.

"What if I don't?" Speed said walking towards Tommy.

Then Tommy pushed Speed into the wall making him fall into boxes then Speed ran full speed towards Tommy knocking him down. Then it became a wrestling match. Until Jude came running to stop them.

"What are you two doing?!" Jude said lifting them up off the ground and pulling them apart.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? I'm outta' here." Speed said grabbing his guitar case and walking out the exit.

Jude then pushed Tommy a little. "What the hell did you do? You might have ran off one of my best guitarists." Jude said furiated.

"Jude..I'm sorry." Tommy said leaning into kiss her.

"I don't have time for this." Jude said pushing Tommy aside and running after Speed. She found him sitting beside the building. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Okay, what's wrong?" Jude asked.

"Nothing..." Speed said looking down.

"I don't believe you. Now really, tell me." Jude said looking at him. She was now noticing why she used to go out with him, he had the nicest eyes, and he was so sweet..but then snapped out of it remembering she had a boyfriend.

"I remember the first time I saw you.." Speed said. "I never thought a girl like you would even give me a chance.." Speed said looking up and looking at her. "Jude, I love you."

Jude looked down. She didn't know how she felt, but she had a boyfriend, but she had feelings for Speed. And she thought she had feelings for Tommy...didn't she?

"Sorry, just forget I ever said anything.." Speed said grabbing his guitar case and standing up.

"Wait, Speed. Just let me think for a second." Jude said grabbing a part of his jacket.

"Jude, I can't wait anymore." Speed said walking inside again.

After a while Jude lifted herself up and walked in. As she stepped up onto stage she approached the microphone and stared out into the crowd. She saw her mom wave and her new husband talk on his cellphone.

"Um, hi everyone. How is everyone doing tonight?" she asked as the crowd screamed.

"Um, this song is called, 24 Hours." Jude said as she started playing the guitar.

_"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night_

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

[Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

[Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault   
I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan   
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

[Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta 

[Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours"

She took a deep breathe and she spoke into the microphone again. "Alright, that's all I hope to see you all on my tour!" she said as she walked backstage and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat down thinking of her Mom. And what she would say to her. And what she would do. It kept going over and over in her head. Then she looked up to see her mother walk over. She stood up crossing her arms. Although her mom ran up with open arms. When she tried to hug her Jude backed up.

Mrs. Harrison took a step back trying to hide she was upset that her daughter wouldn't even hug her. "Hi, honey. I'm so glad to see you."

Jude just nodded. "So how was europe?" Jude said trying to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Oh, it was wonderful. So beautiful, Don and I had a wonderful time." her mom exclaimed.

Jude looked down and rolled her eyes. "_Yeah, I bet you didn't even miss me_" Jude thought in her head.

"So how are you and Sadie?" Her mom asked.

"Fine." Jude said irritated.

But Mrs. Harrison was tired of the short answers. "Hey, I know you might hate me but I haven't seen you in a year. Can you be just a little happier to see me?"

"Why should I mom? Couldn't you stay home? Couldn't you have invited me to your wedding? Couldn't have waited?" Jude said bursting out in tears.

"Oh honey..I couldn't Don wanted.." Her mom tried to say but Jude cut her off.

"Don. This is all about him, isn't it mom? No one else matters but Don. Thank you for finally telling me the truth, mom." Jude said as she grabbed her guitar and walked out to her car. She layed her head on the wheel and just cried.

**Jude's P.O.V**

I don't remember how I got here. One second I was sitting in my car, the next I'm sitting in a waiting room, at a hospital. Waiting to hear if my mom is okay. As the doctor came into the room and called my name I stood up wiping my tears. "Yes?" I asked.

"Um, I'm sorry but your mom didn't make it."


	2. Mistakes

**Chapter Two**

Jude sat there in total disbelief, "My mom can't be dead, it just can't be true" Jude kept going over and over in her head. She then looked up to see her sister run up to her as Jamie and Speed follow behind her.

"Oh my gosh, Jude, is mom okay?" Sadie said crying.

"No Sades...she isn't..." Jude said as she busted out in tears.

"Jude? What is wrong with mom?" Sadie said being even more worried.

"Sadie she is dead." Jude said crying harder and hugged her sister tightly.

The next few days felt empty and hollow. The once full mailbox with letters from their mother was now completely empty. And Jude had no desire to record or even think about it. Then there was a knock on the door but no one wanted to go answer it.

"Come in." Jude said faintly.

"Hey, Jude." Speed said as he walked in the house.

"Hey.." Jude said as she laid on the couch.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Speed said as he leaned on the side of the couch.

"What a coincidence. I don't feel good either." Jude said as she put her face in a pillow.

"Jude come on. I know it's hard..but you're mom doesn't want you to mope around like this." Speed said.

"But..Speed I could have caused her death." Jude said lifting up crying.

"Oh Jude." Speed said hugging her.

"Speed..I might have killed my mom." Jude said crying.

"Jude, don't say that." Speed said comforting her.

"But the last time I saw her I was fighting with her, and she was upset, and then she got in a car wreck, so that must have meant she was upset and..just.." Jude said crying so hard she lost her words in her mind.

"Jude..it's okay. Just calm down. It's going to be alright." Speed said releasing from the hug.

"No it's not..I've screwed up everything in my life. I hate myself." Jude said looking down crying.

Speed lifted her head up. "How could you hate such a sweet, amazing, beautiful girl like you?" he said starring in her eyes.

"Speed..." Jude said before Speed kissed her. As they both pulled away slowly they heard Sadie coming downstairs.

"Um..am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Uh...no." Jude said as she got up and wiped her tears.

"Uh. Yeah, we were just talking." Speed said.

"Okay..um Jude I'm going to the grocery store do you need anything?" Sadie asked as she put on her jacket.

"Um..no. I don't think so." Jude said.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. Bye Jude, bye Speed." Sadie said as she walked outside.

"Um..." Jude said as she sat back down.

"Yeah..um.." Speed said as he looked down.

"Want some lunch..?" Jude said as she got up breaking the awkward silence.

"Jude. We can't act like it never happened." Speed said lifting up off the couch.

"But we have to. Speed, I have a boyfriend." Jude said.

Speed sighed. He wished that little Tommy Q would fall off a bridge already. Couldn't Jude tell that he wasn't right for her? That he was the only one for her. I mean, did she feel that kiss?

"See? No matter what you always choose him. I gotta go." Speed said as he headed for the door.

"Speed wait..can't you give me time to think?" Jude said as she ran after him and turned him around to face her.

"Jude..I've waited and waited. But nothing has changed. You still pick him. But who was the one to hold you when you cry or the one that cares about you or thinks about you constantly or writes songs about you..or the one who loves you?" Speed said.

Jude was hearing all of it but trying to let it all soak in. Speed really did love her. But did she love him too? She thought she did. But whenever she thought of Speed...

Then there was a knock at the door. Speed looked over at the door. "Look, it's your boyfriend. Right on time. I guess I better leave."

"Yeah, that would actually be a good idea." Tommy said as he walked over and kissed Jude.

Speed rolled his eyes. It hurt him so much to see that. Every time there is a slight chance that Jude might tell her feelings about Speed there comes Tommy. He was always in the way.

"Bye, Jude." Speed said as he walked out the door.

Jude sighed. "Tommy..I'm sorry I just want to be left alone." Jude said as she sat on the couch.

"Oh so you can make time for that loser Spedierman, and not your boyfriend?" Tommy asked getting mad.

"He is not a loser!" Jude said looking at Tommy with an angry expression across her face.

"Whoa, calm down. I won't make fun of your little..whatever. But remember you have me. You don't need guys like that." Tommy said like he was all that.

"Well maybe I'd rather have guys like that than you." Jude said looking down.

"Excuse me?" Tommy said walking in front of Jude fuming.

Jude then stood up. "You know what, guys like Speed **care **about me! They don't party with their stupid friends and models while their girlfriend's mom just died!" Jude said starting to cry.

"Well you know what, then why don't you just go marry that loser? Cause we are over!" Tommy said storming out of the house.

Jude then walked upstairs to cry on her bed. "Mom, why did you have to leave?" Jude said through her tears.


	3. The Words I Won't Get to Say

**Chapter Three**

**A/N – Remember after reading this chapter hit that review button before the monkey's come and steal it ;)**

**Jude's P.O.V.**

As I walked up the steps to G-Major I knew there was going to be trouble. Speed was going to be there, and so was Tommy. What am I going to do?

"Hey Dude." Kyle said as I walked in.

"Hey.." I replied.

"You holding up okay?" Wally asked as he sat down to tune his bass.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where is Speed?" I asked as I turned my head to looking around for him.

They just shrugged.

"I'm here." Speed said as he walked behind me.

I turned around to see him he didn't seem very happy to see me.

"Um..can we talk? Alone?" I asked pointing towards the studio room.

"Sure, I've got time." Speed said as he walked in the studio as I followed him.

"Okay.." I said as I shut the door behind us.

"What is it Red?" he asked. Like he didn't know what I wanted to talk to him about.

"About yesterday.." I said before he cut me off.

"It's okay, it's forgotten." he said looking down.

"But Speed, I don't want it to be forgotten..I wanted to tell you something before Tommy came in.." I said before I heard a voice interrupt us.

"Jude, we need to record so can you stop chatting so we can get to work?" Tommy said.

"Give me a minute." I begged.

"No, now." Tommy said rather rude.

"Sorry..I have to like you know..record." I said to Speed.

Speed sighed. "It's okay." he said as he walked out.

I then walked over to the mic and put on my headphone and began to sing.

_Three Days,  
Eight Hours,  
Fourteen minutes gone,  
You bend,  
I'll break,  
Like in every song,  
Maybe I'm too scared to call,  
Maybe I'm too tough to fall._****

_Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share,  
We fade to Black._

I call out for your warm embrace,  
Feel your tears fall,  
Upon my face,  
What makes me so bullet proof?  
What makes me act so removed?

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share

Feels like I'm running,  
Running as fast as I can,  
Feels like I'm trying,  
Trying to understand why I keep crashing as hard as I can into you.

Da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da da da da,

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share...

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share.

We fade to black

"Okay, you can take a break." Tommy said.

"Okay." I said as I got up and walked out.

"Hey dude, wanna' go to a movie with us?" Wally asked when I walked out.

"Uh, sure. Who is coming?" I asked curiously.

"Um, you, me, Kyle, Speed, and Speed's date." Wally stated.

The word 'Speed's Date' made me feel like something had just gone through my heart.

"Speed has..a date?" I asked as I sat down.

"Uh, yeah." Wally said looking down. I think he knew how Speed and I felt about each other. He is good about things like that.

"Oh...well okay. Sounds like fun." I said as I started to look down and tug at my shirt.

"She isn't as pretty as you dude." Wally said with a smile on his face.

I smiled. "Thanks, Wally."

"No problem dude. Well, I better catch up with Kyle and Speed. Bye." he said as he got up.

I sighed, "I guess Speed has moved on..." I said to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So, Speed what's with the date? I mean, don't you love Jude?" Kyle asked while the guys were sitting in 620.

"What are you talking about? Jude and I are just **friends**." Speed said. He knew it was a huge lie. Well they were friends, but both of them wanted to be much more.

"Whatever dude, we see the way you look at her. Come on admit it. You love her." Wally said.

"Dudes you guys are going crazy. I don't love Jude." another lie.

"Whatever..." Wally and Kyle said in usion.


	4. Will I Ever Get to Tell Him?

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I know that Patsy had died in the show, but I'd like her to be in my story so in this fanfiction she is still alive ;)**

Jude was getting ready for the movie earlier in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jude yelled downstairs.

A few minutes later Patsy came up and plopped down on her bed. "How's it going blondie?" she asked as she made her self comfortable on Jude's bed.

"Not so good." Jude said as she brushed her hair.

"Guy trouble?" Patsy asked.

"Maybe.." Jude said looking down.

"Knew it. Let me guess...Tommy?" Patsy asked.

Jude just shook her head.

Patsy gave Jude a look that said, "So who is it?"

"It's..Spiederman." Jude confessed sitting next to Patsy.

"Oh no way. Skidmark? You have got to be kidding." Patsy said laughing.

Jude just looked down.

Patsy then realized she was serious. "You know, I've seen you and Spiederman on stage, it's chemistry you don't see much these days." Patsy said.

Jude looked up. "Yeah, but he has no interest in me anymore." she said holding back tears.

"Says who? Tell him you love him. Come on it's not brain surgery." Patsy said getting up.

Jude thought about that. It's not that hard. Just tell him you love him. "Yeah, you're right.." Jude said as she got up.

"Well I have to go blondie. Talk to you later." Patsy said as she walked downstairs and walked out the door.

Jude then picked up her phone and tried to call Speed but there was no answer. So she decided it was better if she saw him in person. So she grabbed her purse and walked out the door and met Wally, Kyle, Speed and unfortunately Speed's slutty date. How could Speed like her? She was wearing a way too low v-neck shirt and a very short skirt.

"Hey, dude. Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." she said distracted by Speed's dates clothes.

"Oh, this is Katie." Speed said motioning to his date.

"Hi." Katie said in a snobby way. She stared down at Jude's clothes. Yeah, like there was a problem with her clothes.

"Hey." Jude said.

"Um..let's go." Speed said walking in.

Jude didn't even know what show she was watching because she was watching Katie and Speed's every move. She saw her feed him popcorn, he put his arm around her. Was he trying to make Jude jealous? But then there was something that caught Jude completely off guard. They kissed. It was a small one but it still hurt. Jude couldn't stay there any longer. She ran off hoping no one would see her tears. As she ran down the street she didn't know where she was going but she ended up at 620. She grabbed her guitar and started to sing.

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

She then saw Speed come in but she didn't stop playing then he started to join in singing.

_How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?_

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked after the song had ended, she looked down and wiped her tears.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Speed asked taking her hand.

"What happened to your date?" Jude asked looking up.

"Jude, I only dated her because I wanted to make you jealous." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Jude, when I told you I loved you I didn't lie." he said.

Jude sighed. She should say it now. This was her chance. "Speed..I.." Jude tried to finish but then was interrupted by someone walking in.

"Dudes!" Kyle and Wally said as they walked in.

"Um...are we interrupting anything?" Wally asked as he saw the two.

"No..of course not." Jude said turning her head the other way.

"Yeah, we are just talking." Speed said letting go of Jude's hand.

"Okay..whatever." Kyle said. "You guys wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." Jude said getting up.

As Jude walked out the door she thought to herself. "Am I ever going to tell him how I feel?"


	5. Jude's Plan

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are great. lol**

The next day at G-Major when Jude walked in she saw Tommy gesture her to walk in the studio with him.

"Okay, what is it?" Jude asked when they walked in.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I should have never said those things, Jude I love you." Tommy said.

Yeah, right. He loved her. Those words never felt sincere. Just another white lie.

"Tommy.." and before she could finish Tommy kissed her. And there was an audience of one, and who was that one person?

"Jude!" Speed screamed once he saw the dreadful kiss.

"Speed!" Jude yelled as she pulled away from the kiss she never wanted.

**Speed's P.O.V.**

That kiss hurt me more than anything. Last night I thought she was going to say I love you. But seeing that pretty much told me that we couldn't ever get back together. Was it possible to hate someone you are totally in love with?

"Don't even try to explain. You and your boyfriend that is probably going to run out on you again, have a great life." I said as I ran out of G-Major. I heard Wally and Kyle scream for me but I couldn't even think about what I'd tell them. As I ran into my house I went upstairs and ripped up a picture of Jude and I. I know maybe later I would regret that, but oh well. I guess it was time to finally get over her, even though I knew it was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. Then I went over to my song journal and tore out every song I ever wrote about her until I came to the one song she and I had wrote together. I still remember writing it with her. We weren't together at that time but I thought that song really meant something. But I now realized that I was the only one who thought that way.

**Jude's P.O.V.**

As I released from the kiss to see Speed stand there broken hearted I realized that I had screwed up everything. No, I didn't want the kiss and I didn't kiss back. But I still feel it was my fault that I had let it happen. It was my fault for breaking up with Speed for Tommy. It was my fault for not telling Speed I loved him sooner. If I didn't make so many mistakes so often I wouldn't be sitting here crying. Then I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Jude." I heard someone say behind her.

I turned around to see my manager, Darius. I wiped my tears trying to make it look like I wasn't sitting on the front steps of G-Major crying over my guitarist.

"Darius. Sorry, I just needed a break and.." I tried to finish but Darius cut me off.

"Jude, don't worry about it. I need to talk to you." Darius said as he sat next to me.

I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, spill." Darius said breaking the 5 minute silence.

I looked up. "I've screwed up 50 percent of my life. Wait, no. 70. But if you also include me screaming at my mother and causing her death I'd say 100 percent." I said trying to hold back my tears but not succeeding.

"Jude, Jude." Darius said trying to calm me down.

Out of everyone to come and sit with me and calm me down why was it Darius? The guy who made me dress in tin foil and put on a blonde wig and then sing and dance in front of everyone. Why would he be the one who cared enough about me to come and sit on a dirty step just to calm me down when they obviously have much better things to do.

"Darius, you don't have to come out here and deal with a mess like me. I know you have a lot to do and.." I said but got interrupted again.

"Jude you are my client, manager's have to look out for their clients. And I can see you need help, now tell me what it is." Darius said.

"I don't want Tommy to be my producer anymore. I want Kwest again." I stated.

"But Jude remember last time I let Kwest produce you, you changed your mind. And I can't switching producers every which way because you can't make up your mind." Darius said.

"No, I promise. I'll stick with Kwest. No switch ups. I'm sick of Tommy. And I really don't want him to be my producer anymore." I said looking up.

"Alright, your wish is my command." Darius said and got up. "Hey, hang in there Jude." he said to me before he left.

The next day at school I saw Speed at his locker and decided to go up to him.

"Speed, we need to talk about yesterday." I said. But he didn't reply.

"Speed, don't ignore me. This isn't a joke." I said.

Then the bell rang. And Speed was still ignoring me when I walked after him trying to get his attention.

At lunch I sat down at my usual table with Wally and Kyle but Speed didn't join like he always does, instead he just sat alone.

"Dude, what did you do to get him this upset?" Kyle asked as we sat down.

"I didn't do anything." I stated. "Well, not intentionally." I said as I picked at my food with a fork.

"Spill, now." Wally said.

"Well, I was in the studio with Tommy and.." I tried to say but Wally interrupted.

"Oh no. Tommy? This won't be good."

"Yeah, it isn't. Anyway..he kissed me..." I said staring down at my food.

"Oh no." Kyle said.

"No wonder. Jude, remember when we were 11, and you told everyone in class that Speed still wears Ninja Turtle Pajamas?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, he was pissed." I replied.

"Well, this is like that, only worse." Wally stated.

"And way more serious, dude." Kyle added.

I sighed. How was I going to fix this? He wasn't going to believe the truth, which is that Tommy kissed me.

"So how are you going to fix this?" Wally and Kyle asked.

I sat there thinking for a while then got an idea. "With your help." I said with a smile.


	6. Who will Jude choose?

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Thanks again reviewers, you are awesome. : Oh and the song used is, Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_Softly we tremble tonight  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight  
I said I'd never leave  
you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where  
I'm at in life_

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.  
You said,  
you said that you would die  
for me... 

We made plans to grow old  
Believe me there was truth in  
all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game  
Cat and mouse are we the same People  
as before this came  
to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?   
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.  
You said,  
you said that you would die  
for me...

You must live for me too...  
For me too...  
yeah, yeah...

You said that you would die  
for me...

Am I supposed to be happy?   
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted,  
it comes with a price.  
You said,  
you said that you would die  
for me...

_You said that you would die  
for me..._

Speed sang as he sat there broken hearted and upset. He felt like Jude and him were not meant to be, that it was a far off dream that wouldn't ever happen. With Tommy there it was impossible. Or maybe it was just not meant to be. As he lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling he thought of Jude and Tommy's kiss. He shut his eyes quick trying to erase the pain. But it was still there even if he closed his eyes, and pretended it didn't happen. It was still there. He heard someone walk in and sit next to him but he didn't act like he noticed.

"Speed, honey. You can't let one girl control all of you. You have to get over her." his mother said. Those words stung. Getting over Jude was too hard.

He just turned over pretending not to hear.

"Vincent. Listen to me. You have been like this for days." she stated. But Speed just kept ignoring her.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Sulk. Waste your life away." his mom said getting up and heading out the door.

"Fine, maybe I will." Speed said. That was the first thing he had said to someone in days.

His mom came up later to tell him to come down to dinner, and then another to get his laundry but then a new face came through his door.

"Hey..." Wally said as he sat down on Speed's bean bag chair.

Speed just sat there writing in his song book.

"Dude, you have to talk to someone." Wally said.

Speed just kept ignoring him and kept writing.

"Speed! Dude! Come on! Talk to me!" Wally said forcefully taking his notebook.

"Hey, you jackass. Give me it back!" Speed said reaching for his notebook.

"No, you need to talk to me, no, you need to talk to Jude." Wally said keeping Speed's notebook away from him.

"Why should I?" Speed said sitting on his bed crossing his arms.

"Gosh Speed. Can you stop being a kid for 5 seconds?" Wally said.

Speed just looked down.

"Tommy kissed her. She didn't want to kiss him." Wally stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Likely story." Speed replied.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me then I have no reason to be here. Just please come to my cousin's party. She wants to see you." Wally said as he gave Speed an invitation and left.

Speed picked it up and set it on his desk.

After Wally came out of the house he saw his two friends Jude and Kyle stand there with questioning looks.

"Well I gave him the invitation." Wally said answering their questionable faces.

"Great now time for step two." Kyle replied.

As Speed walked up to Wally's house and knocked on the door he saw Wally answer it with a smile. "Great you made it." Wally said.

"Yeah, I did..." Speed replied as he walked in the house and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, time to play 15 minutes in heaven!" Wally's cousin Monica yelled. "Come on Speed you will be first." Monica said.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't feel like playing." Speed replied.

"Oh, but you have to! Please!" Monica begged.

"Okay, okay..fine." Speed said as he got up and sighed. As he sat down in the circle he saw Jude and started to get up but Monica had already handed him the bottle.

"Okay, now spin!" Monica exclaimed.

"Alright.." Speed said as he spun the bottle. "_Please don't let it land on Jude...please._" Speed said in his head. And guess who it landed on. Jude Harrison. "Why do you hate me so?" Speed said under his breath.

"Okay! Jude and Speed! Time to go into heaven." Monica said opening the closet door.

Speed sighed and walked in.

There was a short silence before Jude said, "Speed, I'm sorry..." Jude said.

Speed just looked down.

"Speed, I didn't want to kiss Tommy, I swear." Jude said.

"Jude, I don't know if I can believe you.." Speed said.

Jude looked down. "Well maybe we should, like do what we are supposed to do..." Jude said faintly.

Then they kissed, passionately, and sweet.

When Monica opened the door they were still kissing.

"Okay times up!" Monica said to them.

They both pulled apart embarrassed. Jude blushed and sat on the couch as Speed sat beside her. They glanced over at each other but then quickly looked away. When the party had ended Speed pulled Jude aside to talk to her.

"Okay, what is going to happen now? Am I going to see you and Tommy kiss at G-Major again? Or are you.." Speed tried to finish but Jude kissed him.

After that she just went to her car and left leaving Speed shock. Then he went home smiling for the first time in a week.

The next morning at G-Major Jude walked in to see Tommy and Darius screaming at each other.

"Jude! Finally. Can you tell Darius that you still want me to produce you?" Tommy asked.

"Uh..Tommy.." Jude said looking down.

Then Tommy got furious. "Jude! I am the best thing that has ever happened to you!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, I'm not so sure of that." Jude replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy said angrier than Jude had ever seen him.

"What I'm talking about is that...you are no longer my producer." Jude stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy said getting in Jude's face.

"Yes, I am." Jude said looking down.

Then Tommy walked furiously walked away.

"Jude, are you sure you want to do this?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jude said walking after Tommy to find him pinning Speed up against a wall.

"You stole my girl! What did I tell you! I said to keep away from her!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm sorry she doesn't want you!" Speed yelled pushing Tommy backwards.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tommy said pushing Speed into the wall.

Then Speed throw a punch as Jude started to yell.

"Hey! Stop it!" Jude screamed.

"Jude, stay out of this!" Tommy yelled as he punched Speed.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Speed said as he continued to fight with Tommy.

"Tommy! Speed! Stop!" Jude yelled again as security came up and broke them up.

"Alright Jude, it's time to choose. Me or Spiederman." Tommy said as he brushed himself off.

Jude looked down. "I choose.."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you want to know who she chooses click that awesome review button, please. :**


	7. Jude's Decision

**Chapter Seven**

**Jude's P.O.V.**

Tommy and Speed stood before me waiting for an answer. There is Tommy, the one who had broken my heart several times. But the one who had really helped me with my music. Then there is Speed. A guy who has a smile that makes me melt, someone who can be a friend, and a boyfriend. But makes fun of me time and time again. But who also is there to cushion my fall. It is time for my decision. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something but someone behind me interrupted.

"Jude, I need you to get ready for your performance tonight." Portia said.

"Can I get a minute?" I said turning around.

"Do you want to be late?" Portia said sternly.

I sighed. "Okay okay." I said. I turned around to Speed and Tommy. "Can we discuss this later?" I asked with an apologetic face.

"Sure." they both agreed walking away.

**I'm really sorry it's short but I'm having a little bit of writer's block. It might go away if you REVIEW**


	8. Chasing Cars

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: The song used is, "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol and thanks all my reviewers you guys always make me smile. :)**

"Alright Jude, time to go on." Portia stated to Jude.

Jude looked down and sighed.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Just, Speed and Tommy. I have to choose..between them. And I'm not sure what to do." Jude said lifting her head up.

"Oh, I see." Portia said nodding her head. "You just have to trust your heart." she added.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can. My heart hasn't really been honest." Jude said picking up her guitar.

"Maybe it's because you don't listen." Portia said as she walked away.

Jude bit her lip. "Yeah, maybe that is it. I just have to listen..." Jude said to herself.

A few minutes later Jude was on stage. "Uh, hi." she said nervously. She looked over to Tommy to Speed. It was time for her choice and she was going to do it in front of 1,000 people. "This song is for someone really special." she said and started to play and sing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

She then walked over to Speed and smiled. "I love you." she said and kissed him passionately.

After they pulled apart the whole crowd cheered and Speed's mouth dropped.

"You...c-choose me?" he stuttered.

"Of course." she said kissing him again.

**Speed's P.O.V.**

I just stood there in complete shock. I can't believe Jude Harrison picked me over Tommy Quincy. In front of a big crowd, but out of all those people in the crowd I'm just happy Mr. Quincy got to see it.

The next day at school was completely confusing, was I supposed to act like Jude's boyfriend or act like nothing ever happened?

I walked over to her nervously. "Hey, Jude..uh..can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." she said closing her locker.

"Well, uh..you and I..what are we?" I said confused.

"Speed, I just know I love you. And if you love me too, then I guess we can like go out..." Jude said looking down. She was just unsure about it as I was. But us loving each other didn't seem to hard to figure out. But I'm still not sure if she really means what she is saying.

"Well, I would enjoy that. But Jude, I really don't want to be second.." I tried to say before Jude cut me off.

"Speed, you don't have to worry about being second anymore, I promise you, Tommy is out of the picture." Jude said sincerely. I think my heart was telling me to go for it, but I was focusing on Jude's gorgeous eyes so I was kind of ignoring my heart at the moment.

"Well, maybe we should really think about it before we take any actions, okay?" I said. I really wanted to just tell her that going out with her is exactly what I want and that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It was true. But if I go too fast I might get hurt again.

"That is a good idea." Jude said with a smile.

"See you at G-Major?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, and uh don't forget band practice tonight." Jude reminded me.

"Right, I'll bring the gummy worms." I added.

"Yup.." Jude said. We both walked away but then turned around. It was like a magnet that was keeping us together, but then we got a little closer, so yeah, we kissed. I didn't even mean for it to happen, but I couldn't force myself to not. Oh well, there goes me trying to protect myself from getting hurt. It's not my fault she is incredible.


End file.
